papalouiefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Papa's Appleria
Chefs: Whiff and Cherissa My Specials is Whiff/Cherissa Take Leave The Room That it Brody is Almost Execpt in Appleria Closer # Jessica # Mayor Mallow # Rhonda # Quinn # Radlynn # Xolo # Jojo Holiday Halloween (October) - (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Willow) (Favorited by Ember, Professor Fitz, Willow, Ninjoy, Janana, Gremmie, Marty) Thanksgiving (November) - (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Hank) (Favorited by Yui, Greg, Taylor, Hank, Sienna, Zoe, Cecilia, Hugo) Christmas (December) - (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Santa) (Favorited by Chester, Crystal, Clover, Santa, Hope, Olga, Little Edoardo, Rita) New Year (January) - (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Xandra) (Favorited by Foodini, Rudy, Connor, Xandra, Ivy, Bruna Romano, Timm, Pinch Hitwell) Valentine's Day (February) - (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Scarlett) (Favorited by Roy, Duke Gotcha, Kayla, Scarlett, Sue, Clair, Carlo Romano, Sarge Fan) St. Paddy Day (March) - (Unlocked at Rank 31 with Georgito) (Favorited by Edna, Big Pauly, Gino Romano, Georgito, Doan, Skyler, Bertha, Julep) Easter (April) - (Unlocked at Rank 36 with Cletus) (Favorited by Mary, Allan, Kingsley, Cletus, Mindy, Penny, Vicky, Mandi) Cinco de Mayo (May) - (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Maggie) (Favorited by Franco, Kenji, Peggy, Maggie, Mitch, Sasha, Steven, Austin) Summer Luau (June) - (Unlocked at Rank 46 with Kahuna) (Favorited by Utah, Perri, Hacky Zak, Kahuna, Chuck, Trishna, Nick, Nevada) Starlight Jubilee (July) - (Unlocked at Rank 51 with Boomer) (Favorited by Captain Cori, Robby, Shannon, Boomer, Lisa, Deano, Scooter, Alberto) Comet Con (August) - (Unlocked at Rank 56 with Iggy) (Favorited by Wendy, Yippy, Wally, Iggy, Olivia, Akari, Brody, Rico) Maple Mornings (September) - (Unlocked at Rank 61 with Cooper) (Favorited by Tony, Tohru, James, Cooper, Prudence, Johnny, Matt, Papa Louie) Customer # Franco (Tutorial) # Ember (Tutorial) # Mary (Random Day) # Wendy (Random Day) # Foodini (Random Day) # Edna (Random Day) # Professor Fitz (Time) # Yui (Time) # Greg (Time) # Crystal (Time) # Clover (Time) # Rudy (Time) # Connor (Time) # Duke Gotcha (Time) # Kayla (Time) # Big Pauly (Time) # Gino Romano (Time) # Allan (Time) # Kingsley (Time) # Kenji (Time) # Peggy (Time) # Perri (Time) # Hacky Zak (Time) # Robby (Time) # Shannon (Time) # Yippy (Time) # Brody (Time) # Tohru (Time) # James (Time) # Chester (Day 2) # Roy (Rank 2) # Utah (Rank 3) # Captain Cori (Rank 4) # Taylor (Rank 5) # Willow (Rank 6) # Ninjoy (Rank 7) # Janana (Rank 8) # Gremmie (Rank 9) # Marty (Rank 10) # Hank (Rank 11) # Sienna (Rank 12) # Zoe (Rank 13) # Cecilia (Rank 14) # Hugo (Rank 15) # Santa (Rank 16) # Hope (Rank 17) # Olga (Rank 18) # Little Edorado (Rank 19) # Rita (Rank 20) # Xandra (Rank 21) # Ivy (Rank 22) # Bruna Romano (Rank 23) # Timm (Rank 24) # Pinch Hitwell (Rank 25) # Scarlett (Rank 26) # Sue (Rank 27) # Clair (Rank 28) # Carlo Romano (Rank 29) # Sarge Fan (Rank 30) # Georgito (Rank 31) # Doan (Rank 32) # Skyler (Rank 33) # Bertha (Rank 34) # Julep (Rank 35) # Cletus (Rank 36) # Mindy (Rank 37) # Penny (Rank 38) # Vicky (Rank 39) # Mandi (Rank 40) # Maggie (Rank 41) # Mitch (Rank 42) # Sasha (Rank 43) # Steven (Rank 44) # Austin (Rank 45) # Kahuna (Rank 46) # Chuck (Rank 47) # Trishna (Rank 48) # Nick (Rank 49) # Nevada (Rank 50) # Boomer (Rank 51) # Lisa (Rank 52) # Deano (Rank 53) # Scooter (Rank 54) # Alberto (Rank 55) # Iggy (Rank 56) # Olivia (Rank 57) # Akari (Rank 58) # Wally (Rank 59) # Rico (Rank 60) # Cooper (Rank 61) # Prudence (Rank 62) # Johnny (Rank 63) # Matt (Rank 64) # Papa Louie (Rank 65) Holiday Ingredient Halloween *Black Apple (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 6) *Black Corn (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Fizzo Lite (Unlocked with Ninjoy on Rank 7) *Black Cake (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) Thanksgiving *Orange Apple (Unlocked with Hank on Rank 11) *Pumpkin Pops (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) *Fizzo Orange (Unlocked Sienna on Rank 12) *Pumpkin Bread (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) Christmas *Festive Apple (Unlocked with Santa on Rank 16) *Jolly Swirl Pops (Unlocked Day 2 of Christmas) *Fruit Punch (Unlocked with Hope on Rank 17) *Green Forest Cake (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) New Year * Blue Apple * Rainbow pops * Fizzo Coke * Midnight Cake Valentine's Day * Pink Apple * Red Swirl Pops * Fizzo Cherry * Heart Cake St. Paddy's Day * Mint Apple * Green Swirl Pops * Fizzo Mint * Green Cake Easter * Turquouse Apple * Egg Cakepops * Blue Raspberries * Lavender Cake Cinco de Mayo * Hot Apple * Chili Cakepops * Lemon Twist * Horchata Cakes Summer Luau * Yellow Apple * Shell Cakepops * Fizzo Pineapple * Seafoam Cake Starlight Jubilee * Popsicle Apple * Star Cakepops * Fizzo Blueberry * Popsicle Cake Comet Con * Purple Apple * Planet Cakepops * Purple Burple * Planet Cake Maple Mornings * Cinnamon Apple * Waffle Cakepops * Root Beer * Cinnamon Cake Category:Gameria Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Papa Louie Fanon Wiki Games Category:Desktop Games Category:2015 Games